bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2: Chapter 10: The Sinking of the Platypus
I got off the bus and sniffed the air and sighed, "Snnnnnnnnnfffff. . .ahhhh, the sweet smell of Liberty City." I was wearing a plain black t-shirt, ripped jeans, fat red and black sneakers, my dad's bear teeth necklace, and his famous aviator sunglasses. I thought I looked suspicious with a carbine rifle slung over my shoulder, a combat knife strapped to my ankle, and my dad's .32 caliber pistol strapped to my right hip. I haven't carjacked anyone before, but I do need a ride, and fast. I saw an awesome red Mustang muscle car with a white stripe going down the middle. I approached the car and opened the door, "Don't worry, I'm just taking your ride, ya don't need to bitch about it." I said seriously. The guy laughed and said, "Are you joking?! Why don't you go play Niko Bellic with your imaginary friends? How old are you, 12?" I pulled out my pistol quickly and pointed it at his head, "Fifteen." I said while smiling mischievously as he got out of the car. I hopped in and just drove off. "This car is niiiiiiiiccce! Might as well listen to some music." I turned the channel to Liberty Rock Radio. The song called 'Wild Side' by Motley Crew started playing. This was one of my favorite songs. I drove to the East Hook docks, where the Platypus ship was located. When I got there, I skidded the car at a 180 degree turn and got out as I took off my shades and put them in my pocket. My rifle was fully loaded, and I took it off as I got onto the ship. There were guards, but I managed to sneak past them and snuck into the mess hall. There was a guard washing dishes at the sink, but his back was facing me. I hit him over the head with the butt of my rifle. He was out cold. I continued downstairs into the engine room. All of a sudden, I hear someone shouting in Russian behind me, I turn around and it's a guard armed with a glock pistol. He shot at me three times, but didn't hit me. I raised my rifle and closed my eyes. . . ''BANG! BANG! BANG! ''I opened my eyes and the guard was lying face down on the hallway floor in a pool of blood. I was horrified to see what I had done. It looks like I got him twice in the chest, and once in the head. I vomited on the floor, disgusted by the sight of a dead body. "Ah, there go my cheese fries. . ." But I didn't come this far to wuss out now! "Someone oughta have heard those shots, I better find Coane, and blow this thing up. I started sprinting toward the engine room, but skidded to a halt in the doorway of the engine room. There was a man with a Russian hat and brown leather jacket with jeans. "Well, well," The man said in a very strong Russian accent. "You are Greg Ryder, yes? You have come to take me against my will and destroy the ship. Well, I won't let you do it!" I frowned and took out the bomb and quickly set it for 5 minutes, then the bomb hit the engine and the time changed from 5 minutes, to 5 seconds. "OH MY GOD!" I ran out of the room, and ran past the corpse. I noticed a grenade that the guy dropped, I picked it up. All of a sudden, the bomb was thrown from the engine, to the wall, which exploded. The impact made my body jump in the air and land flat on my face. The ship was starting to take a lot of water! I started running in ankle deep water. I heard a gunshot from behind me and the bullet just scraped the side of my arm. I turned around and took out the grenade. I pulled out the pin and held the safety button. "Ya see this?! This is a god damn grenade! You shoot me, I let go of the button and drop it, and this sinking ship will be your grave! If you come quietly, you have my word that you will be treated by the law fairly." My fate is in the hands of a Russian drug runner. The man finally took his pick when the water was almost up to our knees. "Okay, I'll come with you." I was surprised. I kept some rope and a gag in my pocket. We both got off the ship in time before the ship sunk into the forgotten waves, and I threw the grenade overboard. When we got to 'my' car, I took my rope and lassoed Coane like a cowboy and hogtied him and put a gag on him. "Hey, what the hell?!" He fell on the ground and I started tying him up, "Quiet, you!" Coane asked me in a muffled voice through the gag in his mouth, "So, can I sit up front?" I shook my head, "Nah, but 'choo can sit in the trunk!" I threw him in the trunk and locked him in it. I drove to the Hove Beach train station, and dropped Coane at the train station on the train going back to New Coventry. I sat on the row across from him. There were people working for Manning on the train to keep an eye on Coane, in case he tries anything funny. I fell asleep unpeacefully after I killed that man. . . . . . . . Category:Blog posts